Kagome's love
by Christanlover88
Summary: This story is about Kagome and Inuyasha on how they live there life after beating Naraku


This is my first fan fic so I hope it's good  
  
[Introduction]  
  
Now that Kagome was half-demon like Inuyasha they were married and had two kids a boy and a girl the boy's name was Ish [Personality] [Lazy, Somewhat Shy, Thick Headed, Curious, long black hair a tail with dog ears, takes after his mother] and the girl's name was Sakura [Personality] [Outgoing, Adventurous, Hot Headed, Smart, take's up for her brother, she has long blue hair and a tail with dog ears just like her brother, takes after her dad] and they are both 12. Now they have a dog named Rufus and a cat named Yasha the kids are so happy.  
  
They all live in Fuedal Japan and stay at Kaede's they have a few demon problems but nothing the kid's can't handle. It was the Sakura's 13th birthday they had a party and had a blast [Sakura] [this was the best party ever after] that Kagome and Inuyasha went out to have a romantic dinner [they went to Fridays] while the kid's stayed at home. [Kagome[ [do you think it was okay to leave the kid's at home] [Inuyasha] [what do you mean] [Kagome] [well they seemed pretty sad about it] [Inuyasha] [I'll tell you what I will go get the kid's and be back before we order I'll see you when we get back bye.] Well Inuyasha got back after about 10 minutes they all ordered spaghetti, then [Sakura] [Ish look Kagome and Inuyasha making out well after that the kids said will let you go bye yourself next time.]  
  
[A week later] Ish wakes up to look at the clock 11:00 a.m. [Ish] [oh my gosh I over slept] he gets dressed run's down stairs to find nobody [Ish] [huh where is everybody maybe there out side] he walks out side to hear happy birthday [Ish] [wow all my friends are here yaw did all this for me thank you] after the party [Ish] [mom, dad, sis I love you] [Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sakura] [we love you to now you and your sister have got to get going or yaw are going to be late] [Ish] [late what do you mean] [Kagome] [we made reservations for you and your sister to eat since yaw don't like eating with us] [Ish] [cool let's get going sis]. The kid's had a great time at dinner but were glad to get home to mom and dad.  
  
[Meanwhile] Seshoumaru plan's an attack on Inuyasha [ Jaken, Rin my preparations are complete let's go]. Now that Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were back they finally got to meet the kid's [Sango, Miroku, Shippo] [Hi everybody good to see you again] [Kagome and Inuyasha] [ nice to see you to kid's we got somebody for you to meet this is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo] [Ish and Sakura] [hi] [ Sango, Shippo, and Miroku] [hi it is so nice to meet you] [Shippo] [mom how have you and dad been doing] [Kagome] [good] [Ish and Sakura] [ mom and dad what do you mean] [Kagome] [well kid's this is my adopted pup] [Ish and Sakura] [okay I get it nice to meet you] so they all got to know each other Sango, Miroku, and Shippo left for home and said they would come back the next day.  
  
[next day] Now that the other's are here it's time to start the kid's training Inuyasha was training Ish while Kagome was training Sakura, [Inuyasha] [Ish you are doing great just keep it up] [Kagome] [same here]. Well the day was over the kid's were wiped out everybody sad there goodnight's and went to bed. The next morning Inuyasha woke up to Seshoumaru standanding above him he jumped out of bed [Inuyasha] [Sheshoumaru what are you doing here] [Seshoumaru] [I'm trying to kill what does it look like I'm doing] [Inuyahsa] [not if I kill you first] then the fight is on, Kagome wake's up and look's out the window and see's Seshoumaru [Kagome] [kid's don't come outside] Kagome ran outside to help Inuyasha but when she got up there Seshoumaru was gone, [Kagome] [Inuyasha are you alright] [Inuyasha] [yay I'm fine] [Kagome] [what did Seshoumaru want] [Inuyasha] [to kill me] [Kagome] [well at least he didn't, come on let's get you inside.]  
  
[later that day] [Kagome and Inuyasha] [Come on kid's you know what time it is] [Ish and Sakura] [training] [Kagome and Inuyasha] [thats right let's get going]. [Kagome] [okay today were going to doing something different] [Ish and Sakura] [different what do you mean] [Kagome] [well yaw two are going to fight each other why me and your father watch okay and fight] [Ish] [Sakura your gone wish you were never born when I beat you] [Sakura] [In your dreams] the two fought all day long and Sakura came out the winner but just barley [Kagome and Inuyasha] [way to go Sakura better luck next time Ish alright lets go home and all fix a big dinner] [Ish] [oh alright as long as we have pizza] [Kagome] [alright Ish but next time you will have to win] [Ish] [deal.]  
  
[A week later] [Seshoumaru] [My plan's were backfired because of Kagome I have got to find a way to get rid of her but how] [Jaken] [Lord Seshoumaru may I give an suggestion] [Seshoumaru] [alright Jaken what is your idea] [Jaken] [well Sir her being the head of your pack why don't you just drop out of the pack] [Seshoumaru] [Jaken I can't do that you idiot you see If I drop out of the pack then the whole pack will tie my down while Kagome kill me] [Jaken] [then what are we to do] [Seshoumaru] [easy we kill Kagome which will make Inuyasha an easy target] which Seshoumaru never thought that if he killed Kagome then the whole pack will kill him maybe he will learn that more in the story.  
  
[Next day] Sango Shippo and Miroku came over [Shippo] [Hi mom how are you doing today] [Kagome] [Good and I'm glad you caught us we were just about to go train the kid's] [Sango, Shippo, and Miroku] [we would be glad to come and watch] [Kagome] [good kid's let's go] [Ish and Sakura] [coming] while training shippo decided to join the fight Kagome was so glad to see how good Shippo had gotten [Shippo] [Mom did you like] [Kagome] [You have gotten much better since the last time I saw you let's get going everybody] on the way home an unexpected visitor paid a vist but was this visitor a friend or foe?  
  
[Inuyasha] [who's there show yourself] all of the sudden an arrow come's and hit's Inuyasha in the stomach [Kagome] [Inuyasha are you alright] [Inuyasha] [I'll be fine after a while] [Kikyo] [darn that was supposed to kill him] [Kagome] [I should have know that it was you I'll kill you] just like that Kikyo disapperead [Kagome] [dam you Kikyo come on Kid's let's get Inuyasha home] [back at the house] [Ish and Sakura] [Mom is Dad gone be alright] [Kagome] [Your father is in very bad pain but he will be alright now you two just go and play] [Shippo, Sango, and Miroku] [is there anything we can do] [Kagome] [let's see you can go get some herb's here is a list of the herb's I need] [Will Inuyasha survive find out next time?  
  
[Later that day] [Miroku] [Lady Kagome how is Inuyasha coming along] [Kagome] [not very good he's not healing at all] [Sango that's to bad we better go get more herb's]. Well days have passed and there has been no improvement on Inuyasha [Kagome] [Inuyasha can you hear me] [Kagome] [Inuyasha wake up Inuyasha wake up] but he wouldn't wake up [Ish] [Mom is there something wrong] [Sakura] [mom we kept hearing you yelling at dad] [Kagome] [kid's I have something to tell you that your not going to like your father is dead] [Ish and Sakura] [no it can't be mom tell me your lying] [Kagome] [I wish I was] [Ish and Sakura] [that's not fair were going to our room]. well this is a shocking turn of event's.  
  
[Heaven] [Inuyasha] [where am I] [angel] [your in heaven] [Inuyasha] [heaven so you mean I'm dead] [God's] [that's right but there is a way you can go back but it will be dangerous are you ready] [Inuyasha] [all do anything to go back] [God's] [alright then here is your task deep in the reaches of hell there is a crown and when you get to this crown put it on all sort's of demon's will attack if you make it back alive with the crown on I will give you a second chance] [Inuyasha] [alright so how do I get to hell] [God's [We will take you there bye for now Inuyasha, oh wait Inuyasha we must take you to earth first so you can tell everybody that your coming back] [Inuyasha] [thank you.  
  
[earth] [Sango] [Kagome are you going to be alright] [Kagome] [I don't know it just feel's like something is missing in my heart] [Sango] [well I got some good new's you might freak out when you hear this but me and Miroku are getting married] [Kagome] [really that's great so when is the big day] [Sango] [In a couple of days] just as Kagome was about to say something else somebody else said something [Inuyasha] [Sango that is great and Kagome I got good new's] [Kagome] [who there show yourself] [Inuyasha] [It's me Inuyasha I'm getting a second chance but first I got do something] [Kagome] [that's great kid's get down here] [Ish and Sakura] [yes mother what is it] [Kagome] [your father is coming back but first he has something to do] [Ish and Sakura] [alright this is great well were gone go celebrate bye] [Inuyasha] [Kagome I'll be back in a couple of days] [Kagome] [alright bye. well this is interesting that's all for now bye.  
  
[hell] [Inuyasha] [I'm here now to find that crown] well it took two days but Inuyasha finally found it [Inuyasha] [there it is but this seem's to easy] all of the sudden to demon's popped out of nowhere [Inuyasha] [I knew this was to easy you guy's are going down] Inuyasha took those guy's out like nothing he grabbed the crown and put it on and waited for ten minuets. [Inuyasha] [nothing is happening I thought the God's said that a whole bunch of demon's would attack me oh well I better get going] right when he left a whole bunch of demon's showed around him [Inuyasha] [now that's more like it] Inuyasha killed demon after demon until he made it to earth [Inuyasha] [few glad I'm out of there maybe I should rest here for a while] [later] [Inuyasha] [that was a nice nap now how do I get back to heaven] [God's] [the way to get back to heaven is simple you just have to get here the same way you got here the first time] [Inuyasha] [you mean I have to die to get back to heaven] [God's yes so will see you when you get here. [Inuyasha] [well now I have to find something to kill me] then Seshoumaru showed up [Seshoumaru] [I would be glad to kill you] [Inuyasha] [I should have known you would want to kill me alright go ahead] [Seshoumaru] [I am going to enjoy this] then Seshoumaru run's by and stab's his hand into Inuyasha, Inuyasha screams in pain then Seshoumaru cut's his head off [Seshoumaru] [yes you got what you deserved] [Inuyasha] [I will come back and kill you Seshoumaru.  
  
[Heaven] [Inuyasha] [alright I'm back in heaven God's I'm back] [God's] [well done Inuyasha now as we promised a second chance will see you again later Inuyasha. [back at earth] [Kagome] [well Sango today is the big day] [Sango] [that's right I just hope Inuyasha get's back in time] [Kagome and Inuyasha] [don't worry he/I will huh Inuyasha your back] [Inuyasha] [yup how are you doing Sango are you nervous] [Sango] [well I was but know your here] [Kagome] [It's almost time me and Inuyasha will go find a seat so you later] [Inuyasha] [I'm going to check on Miroku real quick, Miroku you alright] [Miroku] [sure I'm fine just getting ready for the big moment] [Inuyasha] [well I just wanted to check on you I better go back to Kagome I'm sure she missed me] [Miroku] [she did she would cry everyday wouldn't eat or nothing wouldn't talk to nobody is was horrible but now your back so good luck] [Inuyasha] [same to you] well after the wedding all went home to celebrate Inuyasha's return and the married couple [Ish and Sakura] [dad we missed you a lot ] [Inuyasha] [kid's I missed you to] [Sango and Miroku] [Lady Kagome you didn't have to do all this for us] [Kagome] [I know but I wanted to. Well that's all I got for know time to take a break.  
  
[next day] Ish wake's up at 8:00 clock and go's to see if his parents are awake go's in there room to see them sitting on the couch [Ish] [mom dad what are you doing up so early] [Kagome and Inuyasha] [we were about to ask you the same question] [Ish] [well I'm glad your up because me and Sakura have something special planned for you but you will have to wait until tonight] [Inuyasha] [come on Ish that's not fair can't you tell us now] [Sakura] [nope he can't and neither can I you always make us wait we will make you wait] [Kaogme] [we do not always make you wait oh and by the way we made breakfast for you but you will have to wait for it to cool down] [Sakura] [that's not funny] [Kagome] [yes it is no I'm just kidding you two can go ahead and eat] [Ish and Sakura] [we love you mom and dad] [Inuyasha and Kagome] [We love you to. Something planned for tonight sound's good will just have to wait to find out bye. 


End file.
